


Uprising (3x12): Oliver' reaction - fighting back

by Ol4fr



Series: Oliver's reaction - fighting back [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ol4fr/pseuds/Ol4fr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short dialogue story based on one of the conversations in episode 3x12</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uprising (3x12): Oliver' reaction - fighting back

Oliver: Felicity  
Felicity: "I need some air" really means "I don't want to talk right now."  
Oliver: I'm sorry.

Felicity: For what? Maybe you could be a little more specific. For letting us believe you were dead for weeks or for abandoning every principle you claim to have by getting into bed with Malcolm Merlyn.  
Oliver: For letting you believe I was dead? Is that what you really think? That …..  
Felicity: Oliver…

Oliver: …. that I let you believe I was dead? Do you really think that the minute I regained consciousness that the first person I wanted to see wasn’t you? That I would let you believe I was dead? I was unconscious. For weeks. The minute I woke I wanted to come home but I could barely walk. Ra’s didn’t just stab me with that sword. He kicked me off a cliff. I don’t need an x-ray to tell me that I most likely had broken ribs at the least. It still hurts to take a deep breath. But I’m here. I fought to get home. To you.

Felicity: While you were gone for almost a month, I allowed myself to fantasize, to dream that maybe, just maybe Merlyn was wrong, that you were alive and that you would come back and that when you did you would be different, that almost dying would give you a new perspective on life, that you would just do things differently.

Oliver: Things between us, you mean.  
Felicity: Before you left, the last thing you said to me... was that you loved me. Now you're back, and the first thing you tell me is that you are working with the man who turned your sister, a woman you're supposed to love, into a killer, who killed a woman you used to love. 

Oliver: You think I don’t know that? That I don’t know everything Malcolm has done? My father is dead because of him. Sara and Tommy are dead because of him. I was on Lian Yu because of him. And Thea… I know who Malcolm is. I know what he has done. And I know that I need him. I need him to train me to beat Ra’s. You are always telling me to find another way. If there was, don’t you think I would have found it? The thought of working with Malcolm makes my skin crawl. I thought, after everything we’ve been through together, that you knew me well enough to know that. I guess I’m not the only one who is disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are familiar with my other stories, apologies if you think I'm repeating myself. For those not familiar, I have another similar story changing up the content of a specific conversations in 3x13. I just think that the treatment of Oliver after his return from the dead was unnecessarily harsh on several fronts. He was stabbed with a sword and kicked off a mountain people! That was pretty much glossed over after Oliver's return and the focus shifted to being all about the decision to work with Malcolm. 
> 
> And Felicity's 'I don't want to be a woman you love' line? Harsh!


End file.
